Safe & Sound
by KeepCalmAndKlaine
Summary: When Blaine Anderson's father is brutally killed in the 9/11 terrorist attacks, Blaine and his mother are left helpless. Eventually, Blaine's mother decides she can't cope, and commits suicide. Blaine is left torn and disoriented, until he meets a boy that would change his life forever. THE SUMMARY SUCKS, I KNOW! Hope you enjoy! Warnings are inside. ONE-SHOT FOR NOW!


**A/N: Hi! So this is my brand new story, called Safe and Sound. Yes, I know I got that off the amazing, beautiful single by Taylor Swift! Can I just say in advance, this story is based around the 9/11 bombing, so if you're fragile to that, please, please don't read. I would hate for any of you to get upset because of what I wrote. Anyway, on a more cheerful note, this story has been nagging at me for weeks, and now I can finally just breathe and write it, haha! Enjoy :) **

PROLOGUE - History Notes.

Blaine sighed and looked at the grungy ceiling of his dark bedroom. It was 4 am, and Blaine just couldn't sleep. 'I wonder why.' He thought bitterly. It was the 11th of September, a pretty important date for Blaine. Today was the anniversary of the day his father was brutally murdered by someone who didn't give a damn about anyone. Blinking back tears, he turned over and closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep. Ten minutes passed, and Blaine was still lying there, willing himself to sleep. He just gave up. Staring at the ceiling, he thought about what he would have been doing on this very day, if his parents were still alive. His mother, Angela Anderson had committed suicide when Blaine was just three. He remembered that day way too well, yelling for his mother at the early hours of the morning, crying when he didn't get a response. Blaine shook his head suddenly, trying to get the image out of his head. Eventually, his eyes closed and Blaine drifted off to a light slumber.

* * *

Hannah, one of the specialists at Dalton Academy gently woke Blaine up, and told him to get dressed. Blaine groaned. It was 8 am, and he was late for his classes. As Hannah left, he got up and started rummaging through his near-empty draws for suitable clothes. Dalton Academy was a school for teenagers who were depressed, going through pain or had some sort of mental illness. Blaine hated it here; his lessons were long and boring, his therapy sessions were tiring and he didn't know anyone, despite the fact he's been living here since he was kicked out of his previous orphanage for being too old. Mayflowers, the orphanage for children under the age of 13, had told him kindly that as much as the loved having him here, he was being transferred to Dalton. Blaine had hated that day, saying goodbye to the only friend he had, Sebastian, a mischievous meerkat-faced boy who had been surprisingly kind to Blaine. Sighing once again, Blaine found some dark grey fitting jeans and a white shirt to go over it. Putting it on, he picked up his phone and scrolled through his messages. None from Sebastian. Grabbing his school-bag, Blaine walked out of his room and towards the Education Block.

* * *

Blaine looked down at his History notes, trying to focus. His teachers were being really supportive to him and all the other kids who had suffered the outcome of the 9/11 tragedy. Miss Mayson, the kind History teacher, came over and began to help Blaine understand the work.

"Whats the point in all this!?" He cried out suddenly, not bearing to feel the tension in the classroom anymore. "It's HISTORY. No one needs any of that crap anymore!" And with that, Blaine ran outside, collapsing on the floor and breaking into tears. A few minutes later, he heard the door creak open, and he knew instantly he shouldn't have yelled at Miss Mayson like that. It was pretty stupid, and he was probably going to get into trouble. What he didn't expect, was a small figure come and sit down next to him, his voice delicate. Blaine sighed, this kid was probably going to start nice and then act like a total douche, like they all do. No one here liked Blaine that much, especially since they knew he was different.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked his tone soft and caring.

"Do I look alright?" Blaine snapped, his voice catching.

"Well…no. I guess not. Sorry." Blaine looked up, and saw a pale, porcelain type boy look at him with worried eyes.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have bitten your head off." Blaine laughed weakly, taking a proper look at the boy. He was wearing white skinny jeans, and a blue cardigan. He looked like the type of boy that stood out, not about to care about what others thought of him. Suddenly, he stood up and offered his hand to Blaine.

"C'mon. I think you should go apologize to Miss." The boy said, running a hand through his caramel colored hair.

Blaine nodded silently, and took the boy's hand, and followed him back into the class. Everyone stared at him as he walked past the long rows of brown, faded desks, to where Miss Mayson was.

"I'm sorry, Miss." Blaine said his voice nothing but a whisper. "I, I shouldn't have yelled. I was just trying to focus and I couldn't do it. I shouldn't have taken it out on you though."

"Its okay, Blaine. I know you're having a rough time, so I'm going to go easy on you." Miss Mayson said softly, smiling at Blaine. The boy who had been kind to Blaine had left to go back to his seat, not wanting to intrude on what seemed like a private conversation. As Blaine turned around to go back to the awful History notes, he passed the boy's desk. He looked down quickly and a saw a name written in elaborate handwriting on a blue notebook; Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**Well, that was just the prologe! I promise that, if you review lots and tell me what you think regularly, I will update faster, since I have the first two chapters on my computer! They will also be longer! Thanks for reading! :) xx -KeepCalmAndKlaine.**


End file.
